marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Blake (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Odin (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Doctor | Education = Medical degree, from Harvard University | Origin = Mystic Construct | PlaceOfBirth = New York City |Creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #83 | Last = Mighty Thor #17 | Quotation = Of all who walk the Rarth, Thor is the mightiest! And yet...I'm powerless to win the one prize I want more than any other! Is this to be my destiny? Must the thunder god live out his days--alone?? | Speaker = Dr. Blake | QuoteSource = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 97 | HistoryText = Dr. Donald Blake was created by Odin to be the host for his son Thor. He has since gained a life and sentience of his own, separate from Thor's. Odin decided that it was time Thor learned humility. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him, and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young Harvard University medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory (again) of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice in New York, and quickly gained renown as a great surgeon. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway. There, Blake encountered a party of alien Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake fled from the Kronans into a cavern, the very same one that had served as Thor's birthplace millennia ago, where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. Trapped in the cavern by a great boulder, Blake struck the boulder with the cane in frustrated anger, and was transformed back into his true godly form of Thor. As Thor, he escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans. At first Thor still had no memory of his past life as an Asgardian god, although as months passed, more of his memories returned. Finally, a few years later, Odin revealed to him the false nature of the Blake identity and the reason for it. Thor maintained his Blake identity on Earth and continued his medical practice. Part of his affinity for Earth was his subconscious realization that his maternal heritage was on this world. The other part was simply his love for humanity and his need to experience those things that only mortals could know. Thor came to divide his time between Earth and Asgard, and does so to this day. For years, Thor was in love with Jane Foster, who worked as a nurse for Blake. Odin disapproved of Thor's love for this mortal, but eventually the romance between Thor and Foster came to an end, and Thor renewed his past relationship with Sif. Thor was a founding member of the team of superhuman champions known as the Avengers, and continued to serve with the team from time to time until the present. As such, Blake was often also involved in their adventures. Thor eventually gave up his identity as Don Blake. In fact, Odin transferred the enchantment enabling Thor to change into mortal form and back from Thor's hammer to that of his ally and alien counterpart, Beta Ray Bill. With the aid of Nick Fury, Public Director of SHIELD, Thor adopted a new "secret identity," that of construction worker, Sigurd Jarlson. In this identity, Thor did not actually become mortal in his Jarlson identity; he simply dressed as a normal contemporary Earthman and wore glasses. Post-Ragnarok When Thor returned to life after Ragnarök, he regained the Donald Blake identity. Shattered Heroes After Thor's death at the hands of the Serpent, Donald Blake somehow became a separate entity from Thor. When the Odinson returned to life, Blake was distressed to discover that his life had never happened. Later, he asked Enchantress to help him gain his divine power back. She managed to give him Golden Apple of Idunn, to which he reacted violently. Enchantress used this opportunity to decapitate Blake and through her magic, give life to a construct god, that she name Keep. When they arrived in Asgardia, Thor was already waiting for them. Blake's head confronted him and after Thor understood and dispatched of the Keep, Blake was given his life via dream state of Marelock. | Powers = As Thor, he had some of his abilities. | Abilities = Considered to be one of the best doctors and surgeons in the country. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = As Thor, he wielded the Mjolnir. | Notes = * The transformation from the Mighty Thor to Don Blake is capricious. The transformation from Blake to Thor creates a bright light and appears to be impactful. The transformation has caused a Storm Giant to lose his grip on the Thunder god and has freed Blake/Thor from rubble that the Thunder god himself was unable to move. However, the transformation has also taken place in Don Blake's office with individuals outside the room not cognizant of this mystical event. * The emanations from the transformation from Don Blake to Thor (and vice versa) has also been portrayed as substantial. After months/years of the mystical transformation, the residual energy was enough to power Mercurio's Dimensional Oscillator and open a channel to his 4th Dimension. * Don Blake's origins changed frequently over the years: ** Beginning with , Don Blake was implicitly presented as a normal doctor who found the hammer of Thor and began channeling the Thunder God (for lack of a better word) as they shared a single life and experiences. ** In , Odin revealed that Don Blake was merely a magical construct, specifically engineered to present Thor with the opportunity to learn the lesson of humility Odin sought to teach him. Blake had no past before Odin willed him into being to be inhabited by Thor. ** Many years later, this was called into question when Thor discovered Don Blake in stasis, a being separate from him and preserved at the exact moment he first struck his magical cane to unleash Thor. Blake awoke from stasis with no memory of any events after that fateful trip to Norway. Over time, Thor learned that Odin indeed used a REAL man named Don Blake as his human host. When Blake discovered Mjolnir, he was placed in suspended animation while Thor retained an aspect of Blake within himself that he could transform into. However, a further and complicated series of events revealed that the Blake found by Thor was not the original, but a magical construct left in place of the original by Sigyn after she accidentally killed the real Blake while in stasis. ** In recent years, the magical construct or aspect of Don Blake resurfaced after Ragnarok. It was this incarnation of Blake that reconnected with Mjolnir and resurrected Thor, becoming a part of him once more. | Trivia = He usually vacationed in Florida. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thor Hosts Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Harvard University Student Category:Former Deities